A Day In The Life Of Amu
by This Contains Virus
Summary: (Remastered Version) Nagi tries to steal Tadase's girl because his Boyfriend game is Weak. Amu x Nagi Best Song for this: "Player X by King Gnu" I drew the cover page for this Fanfict. (Errors fixed)
1. Velvet Pink

_**Chapter 0: **__Velvet Pink_

_**CAUTION - This Contains Lemon**_

"_Just like that" _I whisper biting my index finger. Soft hands glide down my hips; arms wrapping tighter around my thighs as my body shivers in pleasure. "Amu, keep your eyes open; I want you to watch me," Tadase whisper. I opened my eyes and Tadase stare at me as he flicked his tongue in and out of me; I blushed and looked away. "I-I can't, It's embarrassing" I whisper back.

Without stopping, he pulled me closer and slipped his tongue in deeper up against my inner walls; I let out a loud moan. "Shhhhh" he whispers. "S-Sorry!" mutter. I don't know how it started, we've dating for a few years, I've spent time over his house a lot; he won't come to mine because of Ikuto. The most we've ever done is kissing but today... Kissing just wasn't enough, we kissed and kissed and our tongues twirled and twisted and then we started touching each other.

He rubbed my thighs as my hand made its way down his shorts; and before I knew he was in between my legs; licking my thighs as if he were painting a beautiful picture. I let out a soft moan as he squeezed my thighs; my fingers ran through his hair as ate me out.

I felt bliss, hot, my brain felt weird, I had never felt anything like it before and I thought I'd die; his pace moved faster and we panted heavily. "_Oh, Tadase, don't stop - just like that - uh-" I _moaned throwing my head back as my body shivered and shook for several seconds. I panted and covered my face in embarrassment, "Amu, stop hiding your face; I wanted to see," He whispered. He moved my hands away from my face and I could have died from embarrassment.

His eyes were different, more claim as if he couldn't hold back anymore and he became just as red as I was. He looked away, "W-Would you… Do me too?" he asked red-faced; I smiled; feeling better knowing we were both sexually awkward.

"Of course, I might not be any good but… But I want to… I want to taste you too!" I huff shyly. He looked away and laugh.

"_Hmmmpt, just like that,"_ he whispers as my fingers stroked him, my hand in his shorts. He panted lightly as I pulled his cock out; my wet tongue licked the tip of his man part. He let out a moan then covered his mouth in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I-It just felt so good," he said shyly. I giggled, "I know, I felt the same way," I giggle. I licked his tip for a while, clear liquid ran down his shaft and I licked the sides to collect it, his panting sped up and he moaned. I couldn't help but look up at him as I starting sucking his member; his head faced away as he bit his finger; eyes closed.

**What a hypocrite, he told me to make eye contact but he's too shy to do it when he's getting pleasured.** I smiled, ** I thought it was cute.**

Without warning his hand grabbed my hair and bobbed my head harshly as he met his climax, "_A-Amu, I-!" _he cried before biting his hand and jolting dramatically. I felt my mouth fill with warm, tart cum and Tadase panted nearly fell back.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He cried embarrassed as he covered his face with his hands. I giggled, "It's ok, I swallowed," I smile and he blushed harder.

After showering Tadase walked me home, we held hands; "Next time. We should hang out at your house" He smiled. I put a finger on my lip, "Hmmmmm, that might not be a good idea. Ikuto's still staying there and my moms only just now getting used to him." I explained. Tadase stopped walking, he became visibly upset; "What the hell, why is Ikuto still living there, I already told you I don't like him around you." Tadase stated.

I felt like a child being scolded, "I know, but he doesn't have a place to stay, and he isn't even sleeping in my bedroom anymore. We're just friends, he's practically family… I know you don't like him, but I can't just leave him on the streets." I explained. "I don't give a shit!" he yelled ripping his hand away from me. **There goes that hot-headed 'King' attitude he's developed. My once shy prince had become very entitled, he started to 'rule' with an iron fist.**

I felt myself tear up and I stepped back, "If I don't want him near you then you tell that ally cat to kick rocks." he yelled. I started to cry and he sighed and shrugged his head, "I couldn't care less where he lives, as long as it's far away from you. I'll come to see you whenever I want and if he's around I won't be happy. I'm your boyfriend, not him; so you have to keep me happy, PERIODT!" He huffed coldly.

I looked down, "I won't abandon my friend, you can come to see me whenever you want but he lives at my house and I'm not going to kick him out just because it doesn't work for you." I apologized. It was silent, "Tadase" I mutter. He ignored me and kept walking. "Stupid" he mutters as he walks ahead of me. And like that, my perfect world had begun to crack.


	2. Nagihiko's Date With Amu?

Nagihiko's date with Amu?

"Amu, I'm not going to be able to meet you after school today" Tadase stated buttoning up his jacket. My smile fell and look down sadly, "Again?" I asked dully, he frowned as well and signed annoyed. "Yea, sorry, I just have a lot of work to do," he muttered.

**_It's been like this for almost 2 months, Tadase __never_ _has a good reason, but he's always doing something that's 'important'._ We had a fight about Ikuto living with me a few months back and he's been giving me the cold shoulder. But besides that, these 5 years we've been dating have been great!**

I walked home and took a deep breath, I watched my breath in the cold winter air. drift away like a cloud. It was hard having the Chara's stay home, I was always lonely without them but cold outside would mean risking their health. Plus the bag I kept them was wet because I had dropped it in a puddle the day before. Ikuto (Who is still staying in my house) would have to keep watch over them.

"Amu, hey Amu, wait up!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned and Nagihiko came running up to me, with his long hair waving behind him. He stopped when he caught up to and put both hands on his knees; as he bent down to catch his breath.

He looked up and smiled cooly, I blushed; **He's **_**So Cool!**_ He chuckled, "Amu, I'm glad caught up to you- hey. Where's Tadase? I thought you two were going on a date today?" he questioned standing up. I looked down trying not to frown but he noticed, "He had something important to do today," I smiled laughing it off. **It hurts to smile when I'm not really happy.**

Nagihiko tightened his long, thick, red scarf, "Well, why ruin a perfectly good date: I'll take you out," he offered, I blushed. We looked at each other dump-founded for a moment, "Wouldn't that be kind of odd… I mean, if Tadase found out he might get the wrong idea," I concluded. He brushed his hair back then put a finger to his clear lips** *Winks***, "It'll be our secret, besides: what's the worst that could happen?" he smiled.** I lot could happen!**

Nagihiko opened his arms with a smile on his oh-so-perfect face…. Wait, why am I thinking perfect… "Besides, I still need to make up for lying to you about being a girl, so after this, we can call it even!" he smiled. "Ok, let's go!" **I didn't want to be alone today, I also wasn't ready to go home either; I figured I mines well have a good time.**


	3. Pretty Boy

_**He's Prettier Than I Thought!**_

"Wow!" I cried looking around at the little bakery. _**Nagihiko looked at Amu in amazement; the truth is, he always had a bit of a crush on her and thought it was kind of cruel that Tadase didn't even try to make time for the two of them to be together.**_

I looked at all delicious food trying not to drool, "Pick whatever you want, I'll pay" Nagihiko said and I turned to him. "Oh, I have some money with me."- "No, I was the one that wanted to take you out so don't worry about it! It's only fair and I want to treat you for always being here for me," He insisted winking at me. I smiled wider; it's been a long time since I've had so much fun! I hadn't even thought of Tadase. I'm sure my eyes were sparkling and Nagihiko looked away red-faced; I wonder why he was so flustered.

**We sat down and I stuffed my face with delicious goodies, the bread was fresh and covered in smooth butter. The pasta was a little hot but had so many flavors, and the hot coco was so warm and I wanted to scream!** "Oh maaaan, this is great; I can finally die a happy woman," I cheer. "Woman, you're 16 years old Amu" He laughed. I huffed, "Hey!-" I paused. Nagihiko stuck his tongue out at me, "Whaaaa- why you!" I pouted back pinching his cheek. He laughed, "Two can play at that game" he laughed cupping my cheeks and fondling my face.

"You've might be a little older but every time you pout, you've got the cutest baby face," He teased. He paused and blushed, realizing how close our faces were and I blushed as well. We were quick to put our hands to our side and look down, but again our eyes met in the awkward silence, "You think my baby face is cute? I don't like it, I always feel like I look like a little girl" I mutter sipping my drink. "You're beautiful, any face you make is irresistibly perfect" Nagi answered in a serious voice.

I blushed; he had his chin resting on his palm as he gazed at me with a spoon in his mouth. T-T "W-why are you looking at me like that!" I gasped. I'm sure my face was as pink as my hair I couldn't help but look into Nagihiko's big brownish-gold eyes. "Haha, you're just so damn cute Amu, I couldn't help myself... We should do this again." he smiled.

Wait a second, when did Nagihiko Fujisaki turn into a shadow of Ikuto! Teasing me and flirting out of the blue t when he knows I'm dating Tadase- but we _were_ having a crap ton of fun together; he really is a great guy. I felt warm, tilted my head and smiled thinking for a moment; I looked down happily and giggled. "Yea… I'd like that "…

**Creator's note: Next chapter is one of my favorites**


	4. It Wasn't Cheating (Part 1 of 2)

** I Wasn't Cheating... Part 1 of 2**

_**Creators Note: ~**_

_**Whenever I write sad, romantic chapters I find myself listening to "Goodbye Nostalgia" by Coda. It's very fitting~**_

Nagihiko's name kept running through my head. **_What are we going to do today? What's he planning? What should I wear?_ I can't wait to have a good time! **Nagihiko and I have been going out to different places for the past two weeks- Well, when we didn't have to meet up with the other guardians. Tadase has still been busy with random nothings, but for some reason; I wasn't sad and chasing after his attention like I normally am. I gazed out the window as the snow fell from the sky. "Amu, you seem hyped up today" Ran cheered shaking her pom-poms.

"Yea and you're up earlier than you normally are" Sue sung hovering next to Ran. "Too early" Miki yawned. I smiled, "I'm just feeling really good about today and I don't wanna be late for school, let's go!" I cheered low enough so that my Parents and Ami wouldn't hear. I ran to school cheerful and happy, "Wait up!" Ran cried. "Yeah, I can't keep up!" Sue called. Miki grabbed my shoulder and stuck on for the ride; she was the smartest out of all my chara's after all.

_**School**_

During School, I sat next to Yaya, but Tadase had asked me to meet him in class during lunch, I sigh as I walked through the hallways. I happy he asked to see me but I wish he'd at least meet me halfway; getting to the other side of the school takes a while and I wouldn't be able to relax because I'll have to walk all the way back to get to my next class on time.

Finally, I made my way to the classroom and Tadase was sitting at his desk talking to a few girls. I smiled and waved, the girls gave me a look and walked off, **well that was weird. **"What happened Tadase?" I asked as he looked a little worried and had his eyes were on the ground. He sighed and sat back in his seat with a serious and disappointed face, I became worried; "Hey, what's going on; is everything ok" I asked sweetly with worried eyes.

"Amu… What have you been doing with Fujisaki? I know you two were meeting each other almost every day last week" he muttered shaking painfully. **More like the past two weeks, guess you were too busy with more important things to notice.**

I played awkwardly with my fingers, how did he know; I mean it's not like we were doing anything bad. The only thing I regret was a little bit of harmless flirting… "Are you two"- he started to say. "N-No! Tadase, don't think that way, we were just…. Just hanging out to kill time after school," I mumbled feeling as if I had been caught in a lie.

Tadase grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the classroom, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Before I got to say anything he pulled me to his chest and kissed me, I felt myself blush. "Don't forget, you, Amu Hinamori, you're my girlfriend, and I-I love you," Tadase muttered shyly. "I'm sorry, I told you that I'd tell you that everyday…." He added.

**Was I mad at Tadase for some reason; I forgot everything as soon as he kissed me and it was like I fell in love all over again. **I blushed and smiled, "So… Do you wanna hang out after school" He offered and I was shocked and nodded my head, "Yes".


	5. It Wasn't Cheating (Part 2 of 2)

**I Wasn't Cheating... It Was Just a Kiss! Part**

_**Creators Note: ~**_

_**Whenever I write sad, romantic chapters I find myself listening to "Goodbye Nostalgia" by Coda. It's very fitting~**_

It was almost 3 pm and I packed all of my books into my bag from out of my locker and sighed.** Tadase had stood me up again, texting me he needs to get some work done and would take me out later; **I started to tear up**. **I felt so bad, was I the one being selfish? It's just that I looked forward to it and it seemed as if he wanted to really make an effort to spend more time with me.

I texted him that he should skip it and be with me, but he got angry; **"Stop being selfish, you know I have important things I have to do. I just wish you weren't so needy at the time..." he said.** I sniffled and wiped my face, I wish I could be a better girlfriend. I was so afraid of him leaving me for another girl again like he did when we first started dating; I had started to feel less than... **I hate myself.**

I gasped as rose petals fell from above. I look up and the tall Nagi, hand high above my head as he poured lovely scented rose petals on me. I blushed, "Has anyone told you pink is your color?" He asked and I giggled overwhelmed with joy. I froze as he brushed tears from my eyes, "I'm happy the flowers brought you to tears but you really are too pretty to cry," he joked.

"Hey, Amu... Would you come to my baseball game?" Nagihiko asked smiling. "I don't know why your crying, we can talk about it when you're ready, but I'd like to take your mind off of whatever's stressing you out," he added. **I blushed and put my head on his chest trying not to break down into tears, he wrapped his arms around me with all the comfort in the world. I felt warm like a girl in love, wait, unless I do like him,** well, he is kind of cute… No, Nagi is beautiful, I blushed as I admired his stunning good looks, he was much taller than me and Tadase and when he's close to me I feel safe because I know he's watching over me.

"Of course, I'd love to be there to cheer you on!" I smiled composing myself and wiping my swollen, red eyes. "Tonight, at 7:30, I know where you live so I can pick you up… I didn't really want to go alone and Rima and Yaya can't be out that late," he explained. "Sounds good, my date with Tadase was canceled as always so I have the whole day to myself," I say faintly tearing up again. My heart cringing painfully as I fought back tears.

**Nagihiko huffed annoyed and shrugged his head; he put his hands in his pockets and he looked like he wanted to say something important.** "That guys no good for you Amu" He whispered. "W-What are you talking abo-" all of the sudden Nagihiko bent down and kissed me and I was too shocked to push him away. His hands wrapped around my hips and my hands pushed up against on his chest.

He parted my lips with his and our tongues met; I felt light-headed as much body shivered in pleasure. Our lips parted from each other, "From now on, I want to be your boyfriend, Amu" He confessed blushing. Then he quickly went off running, "7:30, don't forget!" he called running through the exit doors. I stood dumb-founded, covered his sweet rose petals and the taste of coconut chapstick on my lips. "W-What just happened?!" I gasped hot and red-faced.

**Creator's Note**:

Are my chapters too long? Would it be better if I had a lot of small chapters or just a few big chapters? I'm a lazy reader and I wanted to get my viewers preference.


	6. Lies

**_Lies_**

"Amu, what are you going to do? He kissed you!" Ran cheered. "Even I could tell you that Nagihiko has a crush on you" Miki sighed putting her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you say anything?" I cried as well as we sat outside of the school. (Waiting for Tadase), "I must be the only one with a working mind in this group. Nagihiko would ask you to go out with him almost every day and always flirts with you and bathes you with endless compliments. Is it really that hard to figure out?" she huffed looking away.

"Well, how would I know Nagihiko likes me, I just thought he was being kind, there was only a bit of harmless flirting... I wasn't really thinking of that because he did the same thing when he dressed as a girl, so it wasn't weird but more so just another part of his personality I had already accepted…" I muttered tugging on my shirt and blushing.

"Well, do you like him back?" Sue asked. I huffed and folded my arms, "What kind of question is that?!" I cried. "I'm going to have a hard time explaining to Tadase how Nagihiko just kissed me!" I hissed. I got a cold feeling, but there wasn't a breeze. The 3 chara's give me the, **"Do you say another word,"** look and I turned around to the beautiful blond headed boy. **Fuck my life. **"Nagihiko… Kissed you?" he muttered as he looked at me painfully. **Damnit, Damnit, Damnit, what kind of bad luck bug is this?** Tadase's Chara had his mouth dropped in shock or maybe, disbelief?

"Ah, Tadase!" I gasped. His fist clenched tightly and he bit his lip and shivered. "When?" he asked. "T-Tadase, he"- _"I said when!" he hissed_. Out of nowhere the crown and cape appeared on Tadase,** "THIS PEASANT SHALL BE PUT THE DEATH FOR PUTTING HIS HANDS ON THE QUEEN! SHALL HIS HEAD BE CUT INTO A MILLION PIECES AND FEED TO THE DOGS, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**" he screamed pissed off. My head dropped out of all the time to do this he picks now, well at least he'd be a little calmer after. T-T

**(30 seconds later)** "I-It's ok Tadase, you don't need to cry… No one saw that I think," I muttered trying to make him feel better as he hugged his legs in a corner. "No, there were a whole bunch of people watching" Miki chuckled covering her mouth. "Knock it off!" Everyone else but Tadase hissed. "D-don't cry Tadase, a king can't show pain!" Kiseki tried cheering up. "Now get yo bitch ass up!" He yelled. Tadase sniffed and lifted his head, gracefully wiping his eyes.

"I'm not crying because I had an outburst, I'm crying because Nagihiko kissed my girl," he huffed frustrated and upset. "I don't know if I should be pissed off or sad," he added standing up and wiping off the last of the tears that came down his face. I felt that cold feeling in my chest and stood up as well, none of the chara's knew what else to say to make him feel better. "Tadase, I'm sorry, I should have seen the signs… And I'm sure this could have been avoided." I lied.

_**Amu already knew if she had the chance to have all of those fun times with 'the other man' than she'd do it all over again! Because she had grown accustomed to being around Nagihiko and had enjoyed the time they spend together. More than that she was also physically attracted to him…**_

"No, you said he kissed you, s-so I don't want you talking to him anymore!" Tadase huffed full of jealousy. First Ikuto, now his best friend; I'm sure Tadase's ego is shot. I** looked down, b-but what about his game, I said I would go; I-I can't just ditch on him But Tadase does have a point: If I go on spending time with Nagihiko knowing he likes me and after he kissed me then I'm a terrible girlfriend**.

Tadase took my hand and looked me in the eye, "Amu, I'm not angry… Not at you, It's my fault: I haven't been a king for you. I'm so focused on everything else that I lost sight of the most important person in my life." he said angry with himself. "I haven't been making time for us, even when I have the time I end up being selfish and doing whatever I want. I neglected you for so long and of course, you'd wait to hang out with him because he's giving you so much attention." He muttered.

"That bastard was trying to steal you right from under my nose... I HATE him. I've messed up so much in our relationship, I've been ignorant but I swear I'm not doing it on purpose," He sighs. "I'm sorry, why don't we go out of my place, my parents won't be home so-so let's go there… Screw my plans, you're the only things I really care about. I-I just want my life to be in order, s-so I can get into a good college and be able to work and take care of you like a queen," he muttered blushing.

I blushed as well, "Alright" was the only thing I could think of saying. But in the back of my mind, I thought of you; Nagihiko... How many times has Tadase feed me false truths, I was tired of getting my hopes up just to have them cold crushed the king I worshiped. Did I still want this relationship to work?

_**Creator's Note: **_

_**I started fixing my errors (I wrote this story 7 years ago and wanted to spell check and republished it) and now I'm not sure I want to go with the original ending. Tadase or Nagi? Tadase or Nagi? I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE T_T**_


	7. Let Mercy Come-

**Let Mercy come-**

**(Part 1 of 3) Caution This Contains Lemon**

I sat down on the floor in Tadase's room; in front of a little table he had 3 feet from the TV. "Here Amu, I made some tea" Tadase muttered coming into the room with a gray serving tray. "Thank you Tadase," I thanked taking a cup and blowing as he turned the TV on. "Um, what would you like to watch?" He asked flicking from channel to channel.

"Ahhh doesn't matter," I sighed.

"Hum, than how about Naruto, that's a good one," he asked looking at me. "Sure" I smiled trying to make it a little less awkward. After a few minutes Tadase scooted a little closer to me, to the point where our shoulders were touching. He put his hand on mine and I looked at him, he already had his eyes on me.

His face was red as red as mine, but he seemed a bit frustrated, "Do you have feelings for Nagihiko, tell me the truth," he whispered hoping our sleeping chara's wouldn't be woken by it.

"Tadase, you're the one I love," I mumbled knowing he wouldn't like the outcome.

"That's not had I asked you!" he snapped looking like he was about to cry and my heart skipped a beat, "Yes, b-but it's just a crush!" I shifted folding my hands and looking back to the TV.

"You know, Amu, we started off as 'just a crush', and now we love each other…" He said shyly. I looked at him who had still been in the same place, and then I looked back at the TV with a frown on my face. "I know, and that's what I'm afraid of, falling for Nagihiko, in some way… A part of me keeps saying 'go for it'" I confessed.

_**Tadase may have been loved by many of the girls and looked up to by boys in there's school. But in truth he was very insecure about Amu, the thought of her running off with some other guy… That sneaky Ikuto, the amazing outgoing Kukai, the smart Kairi who already declared war on him for Amu… Would leave him in shambles, and the pieces, the millions of broken jagged pieces would be too many to fix, he had to protect his ego.**_

"Amu, look at me" he whispered. I looked over and Tadase kissed me, than pushed me to the ground, and kissed me again. My face had to of been as red as a tomato, "Tadase…" I muttered in shock. "Amu, please, be _mine_, just for a while" he blushed than embracing me. "I-I don't know if I'm ready," I whimper. "You have you be, unless you don't really love me," he huffed. I didn't know what else to do, but embrace him back…

**This is weird.** I close my eyes as we kiss, his hip rocking back and fourth at a steady pace; he hummed in pleasure as we had sex for the first time on his bed. He pulled his lips away from mine and I opened my eyes, "D-Does it still hurt?" he whisper. I shook my head no, "Is it ok if I go faster?"he blushed and we both could have died there from embarrassment.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "It's ok, you can do whatever you want," I whisper and he bent down and kissed me again. His pace sped up and as he moved faster, the room filled with the sound of our skin slapping together and the smell of our juicies. I guess it was too much to handle because Tadase grabbed my hips and let out a shaky moan as he thrust in and out of me.

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair as he finished, I felt so warm inside as our juices ooze out of me and he kissed me once more. "S-Sorry," he apologized. I giggled and hugged him, "It's ok, I was getting a bit sore anyways," I smiled trying to make him feel better for finishing as soon as we starte. "I love you," he blushes kissing me, and we kissed and kissed for what seemed like forever.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, and I sat up, but someone's arms were wrapped around my waist. **Got damn that Ikuto, I should kick his ass out of bed again! **I reached for my phone and realized how hot it was, oh, I was sweating. I opened my phone, it as a text, from Nagihiko.

I looked down and Tadase gazed blushing into my eyes, "You're awake" he smiled looking at me as if I was his lover… Wait… **Then everything had sunk in, what happened, Tadase and I,** "Amu, I'm sorry, I probably should have woken you up" he had begun to say sitting up. He gave me a light giggle, "But you looked so peaceful in your sleep, s-so I could help it" he smiled. I jumped out of bed.

"T-Tadase, I-I have to go, it's almost 7:30!" I gasped looking for clothing which was on the floor beside the little table. _**What did we do, what did we do, this is bad- No…**_ _I felt regret, but why? _"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't really think of that, does your mom wanted you home a little earlier?" he asked sitting up revealing beautiful bare Tadase chest.

**But after seeing Ikuto without a shirt on, it was more cute than sexy.**

_**Tadase and I are dating, we've been dating for a while, a-and this is what couples do it to each other. I blushed thinking that me and Tadase would be doing this more often.**_ I looked at Tadase who gazed as I dressed, "A- Why are you looking at me!" gasped covering myself with my shirt. HE tilted his head and smiled, "I already saw you naked Amu, so you don't need to hide your body from me" he teased.

"I'm sorry, I have to go Tadase!" I said shyly. "Awww, why so soon, the Chara's complained and Tadase and I both gasped. "You perverts!" Tadase and I hissed. "Well, you don't think I'd miss Tadase become man, which is just one step closer to world domination!" Kiseki huffed.

"T-There's no time for this, b-bye Tadase, I'll call you later!" I blushed. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss before leaving.

I heard my phone ring again and opened up the text.

"**Hey Amu, I'm at your place and your mom and dad said you weren't home, where are you? If your still on you date with Tadase say so, but I'll wait outside for you a little longer,"**

**-Nagi**

"I'm on my way right now, give me 5 minutes!"

-Amu

I ran as fast as I could, so many things had been running through my mind. But what I knew for sure was that I had to get to Nagihiko. I know how it feels to be let down, when you put your hopes up thinking someone's going to be there for you. Not going to be there with you, giving you the attention you hunger for… But that's not who I am.


	8. And Wash Away-

**And wash away-**

(Part 2 of 3)

**Caution - The perfect song for this chapter: Player X by King Gnu** T_T

I ran until I saw the back of Nagihiko's head, "Hey Nagihiko, Amu's here!" Rhythm cheered. Nagihiko gasped and turned around, a smile wiped across from his head face, "Amu!" he cried running up to me. I panted trying to catch my breath, "Hey, sorry I'm late" I apologized.

**I'm going to have to apologize to Tadase for going out with Nagihiko again as well, though I'm sure he wouldn't be as upset after tonight.**

"Amu, I'm really happy you showed up. I kind of thought that Tadase would tell you to stay away from me" he laughed, his hand scratching the back of his head.

I kind of spaced out for a moment, "A-And why would you t-think that Nagihiko?" I asked nervously. "Well that boyfriend of yours questioned me pretty harshly, which is fair- I did kiss you after all." He laughed. "And gave up some pretty ugly text today," Rhythm complained. Nagihiko turned a light pink, **"R- Rhythm, I told you not to say anything!" Nagihiko barked.**

"He got a lot more than a 'stay away from him' statement from Tadase," Miki muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"S-Shut up!" I hissed. I looked at Nagihiko who had been a little shocked, "Oh, he didn't yell at you, did he?" he asked, "I'm sorry Amu," he apologized bowing. "Truth is, Tadase and I had a man to man talk over the phone," He put his hands in his pockets and smiled looking away.

"I told him I didn't like how he treated you and he went on about how I betrayed him... "Our friendship is over but I don't regret anything. He's become a jerk with a short temper and an ego problem; there's no way I'd let myself lose to a guy like that!" He ranted. We both blushed, "I really do mean it when I say I like you, Amu," he confessed and I blushed feeling my heart flutter.

He stepped closer to me and I nervously took a step back, our eyes still glued to each other, "A-And I know because you came here against his will, that you feel the same. I'm not asking for an answer, I know everything happening so fast but… But I want you to be happy, with me," He blush.

Rhythm hit him on the head "There's no time for this, we can talk about this later but if we wait any longer we'll be late!" Rhythm shouted. "Yea, it's 7:45 right now" Ran added. Nagihiko smiled, "Yea, let's go" he sighed, grabbing my hand.

**At The Game**

**I watched as Nagihiko played and it was amazing, I mean the guy really did play like a professional… I cheered for Nagihiko as he played and I'm sure it looked like I was his girlfriend but I was just so hyped! It took my mind of what Tadase and I had done as well; when the game was over I was a Nagi fangirl for sure.**

It was almost 9:30 and I knew I'd have to go soon. "Amu, how'd you like the game?" Nagihiko smiled. A small group of other guys looked over,** "Amu, oh, so this is the girl you've been talking about!"** one of the said.

Nagihiko gasped and turned bright pink,** "Yea, you must be _Nagihiko's Amu_!"** another one chuckled. "H-Hey guys, knock it off already!" Nagihiko huffed. "You know it's true, that's why you've been practicing extra hard lately," Rhythm laughed flying next to us.

Nagihiko looked away and took my hand, than started running, "H-Hey, Nagihiko- where are we going!" I cried at most tripping. He stopped when we got behind the bleachers; it took a moment to catch our breaths.

"Hey, Nagihiko, w"- I was interrupted by a soft kiss. I pushed him away, "N-Nagihiko! We can't, I'm dating Tadase!" I gasped pushing him away. He pushed me against the gate, "Then dump him Amu, I don't like being the 'other man' either!" He asked upset.

"I-I hate this!" He whispered looking down with his hands still on my shoulders. "I-I want you. It's not like I can go on sharing you with that jackass, feeling like a stupid spare part whenever he flakes on you," he muttered. **He looked up into my eyes and tears filled his,** "It hurts, Amu. I love you, I've loved you for so long and held it all in because I wanted you to be happy and it hurt. I keep telling you that you can have as much time as you need to figure it out but the fact that you don't love me enough to just let him go hurts," He cried.

**I'm terrible.** He embraced me, crying; "I love you, just pick me already! I won't ever make you feel sad, or alone, I'll never make you cry; I'll always put you first no matter what. And you don't ever have to give me anything in return, just be who you are- your perfect for me and I won't ever be happy with anyone else!" He sobbed.

His chara sighed catching up to us, "Poor kid couldn't hold it all in" Rhythm sighed. "Don't you see that the only reason Tadase took you out on a date was because he found out Nagihiko, loves you. Do you really think he'll start treating you better or spending more time with you; I think you're smarter than that Amu," Rythm explained and my chara's nodded their heads in agreement. **I know.**

**I hadn't realized it, but I too was crying.** Nagi lifted his face, red, his eyes swollen because of his crying; he put both hands on my cheeks as he wiped my tears. He smiled and I blushed, "I'm sorry, I told you I'd never make you cry," He apologized. I felt my heart beat violently and my face become warm, why did this feel right? "Nagihiko" I muttered. "I love you, do you love me?" he asked looking at me both painfully and lovingly. **I couldn't answer that, how could I answer that, Tadase would hate my answer!** "You don't understand Nagihiko, Tadase and I, me and Tadase did it!" I hissed. His grip on my arms broke. He looked at me in disbelief, **I'm sorry.**

**Creator's Note: ****Lemon (With Tadase or Nagi)? It'll be a surprise. **

**P.S Older teenage Amu is the cover page for this series, it's kinda crappy but Shugo Chara really isn't my style of drawing, sorry!**


	9. What I've Done

_**What I've Done**_

_**Caution - This Contains Lemon**_

_**I like this song when I wrote this chapter -"Bonfires by Blue Foundation"**_

**Your hands are always so warm, it's as if I were in your heart.** We talked for what seemed like forever, **I thought you'd be angry with me, you really are an understanding guy. We sat on the bench beside the bleachers, his arm around me as I hang my head in shame.** "So what?" he asked. I looked up at him confused, **realized that I had started crying, but why? **"It wasn't love at all, or else you wouldn't be crying" he had begun to say.

I eyes opened wide, **he's right; **"When people who really love each other, it isn't planned, it just happens. You weren't ready, that why you're crying like that, he doesn't love you. Telling you that you don't love him if you don't sleep ith him. I hate that guy!" he growled.

He lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. "But I love you, Amu. I won't rush you into anything, _I love you, do you love me?_" he added. "Yes" I whisper tearing up. He bent down and kissed me, I embraced him,** I do love Nagihiko,** why didn't I realize that. **Why did I wait so long, I should have already broke up with Tadase,** Nagi looked down at his phone' his arm still around me for comfort.

"It's 11 pm, we've been out here for a while," he sighed. I hide my face in his chest, "I-I don't want to go home," I whisper. "You can come home with me," he whispers and I could read on his face he was serious. I rested my head on him and nodded my head, **I wasn't ready to be alone.**

**Nagihiko's House**

"I really do love you, "Nagi whisper. I looked over to Nagi who sat next to me in bed, a towel draped over his wet hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," I apologized pulling down his shirt that I wore.

He looked at me with serious eyes, "I said that I love you. I love you a lot," he stated. I blushed and hid under his covers, he pulled them off my face and I blush; Nagi on top of me. "I-I love you too," I confess. He leaned down and kissed me; I kissed him back and gasped a bit shocked. He laughed, "That makes me happy," He chuckled brushing my bangs out of my face. He bent down and kissed me again and again, before I knew it we were kissing.

**Nagi was right, everything felt so natural with him, I knew we should have waited until I broke up with Tadase but we were in such a frenzy of passion.** **How did we get like this?** I moan as I ride him, Nagi pumping himself in and out of me, he pulled me down to kiss and I our tongues danced on and around each other.

I sat back up and leaned back, his hand on my back and butt supporting me as I rode him; he panted and swayed his head from side to side. **Yes, doing it with Nagi felt natural. When I did it with Tadase I was uncomfortable, it didn't feel very good and I just laid on my back and waited for it to end. **

**But this was so much different, feelings of lust and attraction and sexual tension made us wild.** Nagi lifted me and laid me on my back, taking a moment to passionately kiss me before squeezing himself inside again. "Is this ok?" he asked lifting a leg over his shoulder.

"Y-yes," I say shyly and he laughed, "You're so cute," he laughed and I couldn't help but cover my eyes in embarrassment. He cupped my breasts with his free hand and licked, I gasped in pleasure and shook. "Nagi!" I cry embarrassed and he laugh as our eyes met again, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he said seductively as he started moving again. I wiggled as I felt my walls tighten around him and he stopped and shivered.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to finish too soon," he whispers with a vulnerable face. "D-Don't stop," I begged rubbing his chest. I look away and blushed biting my finger, "This is gonna be rough," he sighed, taking a deep breath and thrusting in and out of me. He hummed a bit, "That slapping sound, is so nice," he groaned pumping faster.

I nodded my head, I felt my chest get heavy and the feeling of his larger-than-life cock squeezing in and out of my tight hole sent electric waves down my body. "N-Nagi, I'm gonna burst," I moan with a smile as I throwing my head back, he groaned and hunched over shoving into me harder and I panted insanely. "M-Me too. I'm close," he whispers in my ear.

He kissed my neck and as the pleasure reached its boiling point, I couldn't help but claw his back as he pounded me, my wetness splashing and making dirty sounds. "Na-gi-hi-ko," I moaned meeting my end and ripping the skin from his back; he too let out a groan as he released all of his love he'd held back into me.

We moaned and squirm and shove our bodies together until we were satisfied and I felt hot. He collapsed on top of me and we pant heavily catching our breaths.

Nagi rolled to his side, "That was amazing," he panted in disbelief. I nodded my head, "I've never felt so good in my life," I panted.

"This night went a lot better than I thought it would," he smiled. I laughed and rolled to my side, "It did!" I agreed with a smile. "D-Do… Hmmm… Were you… Still gonna be with Tadase?" he asked with worry on his face. I kissed him and he blushed, "I love you, I'm sorry for taking so long. I want to be with you," I blush. With tears in his eyes he wrapped his arms around me and I could hardly breathe.

"Oh Amu, I'm so happy!" he chuckled in relief, he peppered me with kisses and I felt warm. **I stayed with Nagi for most of the night and he walked me home at 4 am so I could sneak back into my house. With that, the only thing left to do was break up with Tadase.**

**Creator's Note:**

Caution - Next Chapter will be the last. Title: **Player X **

**I want to change it because the OG ending wasn't good enough for me. It's feelna be fire ;)**


	10. Prayer X

**Chapter 9: Prayer X**

* * *

**Prayer X**

**_For the first time in a long time, Amu's mind was blank…_**

**_But there was so much to think about, her and Tadase taking their relationship to the next level, her and Nagihiko falling in love together. And the fact that she cheated on Tadase, it was eating her alive._**

I walked out my house, leaving the chara's at home because it was much too cold outside. I closed the gate, "Can I walk you to school?" a voice said from behind. Nagihiko blended in with the world; he looked like a normal above average guy like away. But today it seemed like he was glowing, his hair had more color, clothing more epic, and eyes like roses.

**"Did you talk with Tadase?" Nagihiko asked**.

"No, I haven't yet"…

**"What do you plan on telling him?**

"The truth"…

**"Good, that'd been better for all of us, are you going to dump him?"** Nagihiko asked. I suppose he was nervous I had gotten cold feet, but I could never do that to him.

I noticed Rhythm wasn't at his side, so I guess all chara's preferred weather over 20 degrees. I took a deep breath, "Yea, I think it was nice going out with Tadase for the time we did but I'd like to start over." I smiled rubbing my hands together. He smiled and held my hand. We started walking.

**"Amu, what happened to your sweater?"** he asked.

"Oh, I left it at the baseball court, I might go back and try to find it another day. When it's not cold like this," I sighed.

He took off his jacket, "N- Nagihiko," I blushed. We stopped walking and he wrapped it around my neck, **"My Lady**," he smiled. I couldn't be as red as I was at that moment, "Thank you, you're so sweet," I smile.

**We walked to school, hand and hand. As we walked into the main gate, I froze as we bump into Tadase.**

Tadase: "A-Amu? What the hell- "I told you not to hang out with Nagihiko anymore!"

Nagi: ***Puts an arm around my shoulder***

Amu: "I'm sorry, Tadase."

Nagi: "Amu and I are going to be dating from now on, nothing personal; but this is how it's going to be"

Tadase: *Face burns red* **"Amu, you can't just break up with me like that, what about last night? We had SEX together! Didn't it mean anything to you? We did it, that means you're MINE!"**

Amu: "Don't you understand, I wasn't ready for that, with you; Tadase? I just, I just don't want to go out anymore"…

Tadase: "Grow the hell up Amu! That's not an excuse to betray me like this, I might not always be around but for you to fuck me over like this is bullshit and you know it! You stupid fucking idoit-"

Nagi: "Fuck you, don't talk to her!"

**This is harder than I thought I'd be, I felt myself shaking and all I wanted to do was run away. **A tear went down his face and I shrugged my head feeling his hurt, "If you do this. If you do this than both of you are kicked out of the club! Forever and ever, I swear it!" he yelled. **I couldn't look at him, I kept my head low and eyes to the floor. "You did this to yourself," Nagi huffed.**

"Fine then, you'll have to find yourself a new Jack's chair" Nagihiko sighed not phased at all. I looked up at him and shock, and then he looked down at me waiting for me to say the same. I nodded my head and faced Tadase head on.

"And you'll have to find a new Joker as well," I huffed bravely. Tadase's face became dark and I felt myself shake, he stomped over and lifted his hand. I flinched and closed my eyes.

**"Go ahead, hit me; if that makes you feel better than do it." I gasped. **I opened my eyes and gasped, Nagi had grabbed his hand, he shoved Tadase on the ground and we looked him in shock. "N-Nagi," I whisper, I had never seen him look so angry before.

"Don't you ever touch **my** woman, I'll let you cry with your tail in between your legs because I'm in the wrong for **_having_** her when she was still dating you… But next time I'll kick your ass," he growled.

Tadase: "What do you mean, you 'had' her?"

Nagi: ***Stares at Tadase***

Tadase: ***Enraged* **

Amu: "I-It was only once, a-and-"

Nagi: "You don't need to explain yourself to him Amu,"

Tadase: "The hell she fucking does! How could you do that, you stupid whore!"

Nagi: "Watch your fucking mouth or I **WILL** kick your ass!"

I grabbed Nagi's arm, he stopped and looked as I shake anxiously; I look at him and nod my head. As if to beg him not to hurt the bitter blond boy, "N-No more fighting, please; let's go," I beg and his eyes softened; his body less tense.

"Amu!" Tadase hissed getting up. Nagi growled, "I'm going to say this once Tadase, stay away from Amu. She's not your girlfriend anymore and you can't control her like a puppet.** I love her** so we're going to walk away- from now on we want nothing to do with you," He stated.

**Tadase shrugged his head and balled up his fist, it was obvious he wasn't finished with us but Nagi held my hand and led me past him. I looked behind me, Tadase's hurt eyes glaring straight into mine; he muttered something under his breath but I couldn't hear it.**

As Nagi held my hand, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. "He kissed the top of my head, "Don't look so sad Amu; are you having second thoughts about us?" he asked worried. I nodded my head and smiled, "No! Of course not, it's just… Knowing I'll be with someone who treats me so good seems surreal." I blush looking down in awe.

I looked back up at Nagi, "Don't worry, I love you Nagi. I promise not to waver with my feeling, I know what I want now and it's you," I confess and his face was content. "I love you too, Amu, I always have," he blushed squeezing my hand and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. **I looked behind me, Tadase was gone; but I couldn't help but get the feeling this wasn't the last we'd see of him.**

_**Creator's Note:**_

Thanks to everyone who made it this far! Oi, I almost forgot**, I'm starting a part 2 to this story**. The story will contain lemons, violence and bulling; so it might not be for all viewers.

**I have not set a date yet. Story title: "A Week in The Life of Amu"**


End file.
